


Black Sheep

by Balthoron



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: ;;;) just wait until i gain motivation to update yall will be like 'woh', Other, theres a lot of noncanon stuff going on behind the scenes haha whaaaaaattt, trust me its going to be great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthoron/pseuds/Balthoron
Summary: Kids will be stupid. Kids will cry and get hurt. What happens when a kid takes it a step further and can't grow up? David doesn't want to know.





	1. In the Beginning, There was Hope

Limbs soft and limp as hands dug into his ribs, cracking them open with a sickening crunching and squelch noise- soon brought out a red, pumping organ. Holding it to the sky with some sense of victory in his eyes, red strands still connecting the struggling thing to the now cooling corpse, it was beyond brutal. Beyond extra. Beyond all else and-

“Aw come on Davey! I nearly had you there!”

The screen flashed a bit, before fading back to the starter screen with a familiar tune to the old arcade game. 0 Credits flashed at the bottom, the brunettes hands slipping away from the work buttons and joystick. However, the boy soon turned to his friend, watching the outline of his friend as the kid fumbled with the change in his pocket. This was their ritual, Jasper and David, the first thing they did after a successful summer at camp. They’d done this for three years now, three years after returning to the same old bus stop their parents would pick them up. Once making sure most of the other campers had gotten picked up, the two kids would scurry across the street to a bustling arcade full of flashing lights and pixels and music to delight and tempt them into wasting their allowances. And they did. They always did.

Davey’s favorite had always been the fighting games, haven’t they? Jasper was usually willing to comply with his friends antics, after all, games were fun no matter what was played. Still it was curious to know that David usually won said games, using those codes and special moves that would take months and months of mastery to be able to use at such high speeds. Jasper was usually impressed with such accuracy and precision, even if it resulted in his character getting beheaded. After all, David was his friend, they’d always have eachothers backs? That’s just what friends did for each other; and that includes playing each others favorite games.

Jasper’s favorites were the Nascar ones, but that’s not important right now.

With the slight frown on the small boys face, he watched Jasper slide another coin into the slot; successfully starting up the game with the familiar beeps and ticks of the music which blasted from the old machine. Another round? Another round. Still, David felt the creeping urge to turn it off, to actually talk to his friend- for a few moments, at least. Something that had been guilting him a long while now. With the events that happened at camp with the order of the sparrow? It only solidified that urge.

“Jasper can I talk to you, one on one?”

“Sure homie, what’s up?”

David’s frown worsened as he noted Jasper taking in the joystick and buttons on the right side of the machine, starting up the character selection screen despite what David asked. They could play and talk though, right? Yeah. That’s a thing they could do. That’s a thing he would do, taking his own controls and selecting the character he was most familiar with; Queen B. Time to fight.

One..

Two..

Three… Begin!

“Are you okay after everything that happened? You were pretty banged up back there when we found you,” David began, concentration unwavering as he began his familiar button mashing to the beat. Up down down right for the first combo- which usually threw Jasper off balance. Yeah, power move. Sure enough it worked to his advantage, successfully stunning ‘Little Red’ and giving David the advantage of attack.

“No shit sherlock, I got a few weeks to recover? I’ll be okay in no time.” Sure it was a rather crude sounding statement, but Jasper was cool about it. Yeah, Jasper’s voice was gentle and soft, enough to key in David that he was just joking around. Hell, the sudden language from the kid made a giggle erupt from David’s throat; how great it was when adults weren’t around. They could be laid back, just chill and curse all they dang want.

“Fuck you, watson. I’m just worried- you know? Wish I coulda’ done something to help, you got hurt and stuff and I couldn’t even do proper first aid.” David continued his virtual assault as Jasper’s character remain stunned, mashing the buttons with as much aggression has he could muster. It wasn’t much, but he got in a 16 combo before Little Red was released from temporary stun. And Jasper hadn’t even landed a hit on him yet!

“Homie, you’re fine. You did the best you could? Heck, you were basically teaching Tyrone with the way you went at it,” Came the blonds response, hesitating slightly at his next move. He could either try dodging, or pull something risky? Why not?? Now what was that combo again… down down up left? Yeah, there we go. Such a move began Little Red’s tears, flooding the screen with blue as Queen B gained critical hits from the water based attack. Jasper felt accomplished? He might actually win this round!

“Well I mean, I did study it for a while-” With that claim, Davey flashed a patch from the inside of his brown vest- a triangle shaped patch with the familiar red plus. Yeah! A first aid badge! Still, the minor distraction gave Jasper the advantage he needed to take out David’s first life, grinning a bit as the game went to the pause screen. David just stuck out his tongue, Jasper turning to him and shoving his hands in those triangle splotched shorts. 

“Dude, you were in boyscouts? I mean I should’ve guessed but-”

“Nah. boy scouts sucked. I was in girl scouts; which also sucked, but a lot less.”

Jasper took this in without a second thought, shrugging a bit as the second round started up. Out his hands go, quick as a flash back to the controls to counter his friends now merciless attacks. Hueah. He’s gotta win. He’s gotta prove himself! Prove that he doesn’t suck butt at fighting games. Okay- maybe he did suck quite a large amount- but he could try? Trying is important. Besides, if he just gave up it would be no fun!

No fun.

“Anyways, yeah. I’m just happy to be alive homie; I don’t think I’ll ever be able to look at a bear the same way again.” Jasper commented, shuddering a bit at the mere idea of being stuck in that cave again. The scar on his stomach almost ached in unison. Yeah. Fuck bears.

No offense to the bears.

“Don’t talk like that, I’m sure next year is gonna be plenty better! Campe diem, Jasper; seize the day!”

“Don’t you mean Carpe Diem?”

“... Same thing, dickweed.”

This round was getting more intense, a bit too intense for Jasper’s liking. Still? Davey hadn’t even broken a sweat! Biting his tongue, the soft spoken kid tried his best to keep up. God David was using those combos, the ones he always kept up his sleeve as a last resort. He had him pressed against the figurative wall! Now if you could just-

“David Delancey! Get over here right this instant!”

The shout caused them both to momentarily freeze up, heads whipping to face the break of the arcades darkness in unison. Needless to say, Davey’s entire demeanor shrunk at the sight of his dear ol’ dad, looking more than a little peeved to find his son wasting money on a few arcade games. David could’ve sworn his pops was early to pick him up, but no matter- the damage had been done, and he slowly slipped away from the machine towards his father. Jasper, unsure what to make of this, simply rose his hand in farewell; his own mother wouldn’t arrive for a while later.

“I’ll see you around, Davey! This weekend, remember?” He found himself calling out as his pal was tugged by the arm. David waved over Jasper with a big grin, other hand occupied by his parental figures incessant urge to leave.

“Yeah, I’ll see you then!”

And Jasper was all alone again, taking a deep breath as the cold, metal door screeched to a halt at the rickety frame. The game, having now been idle for quite a while now, still lay blasting its music below his gaze.

Continue?

[>Yes] [No]


	2. In the Beginning, There was Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah.

Grade Seven? Grade Seven. Not even a week into school and David had begun to lose the spark of summer children gained over the months. Perhaps it was due to falling back into old routine, or maybe just the boredom of learning the same things he already knew from last year? No, David knew what it was. It was the people, faces blurred past him speaking without reason. Faces without names, faces without bodies, faces without eyes or personalities or anything else he knew. Except one.

One face among the others. One face he recognized that made the world a little less dull and dark.

Still that’s a topic for another time. Today was Saturday! The day he’d get to see one of his good pals again.

His good pal Jasper. The cool kid.

Summer had yet to lose its air to the buzz of school, atmosphere still hot and humid as Davey lay out on his front lawn in a t-shirt and shorts. Grass tickled the back of his legs, clouds lazily drifting along the sky through his vision- just a regular sleepy saturday. Sunlight buzzed with the call of cicadas, nearly masking the sounds of cars driving along the cracked asphalt road; nearly hiding the arrival and departure of a dropped off kid.

“Hey Davey!”

The call rang out through the otherwise quiet neighborhood, shoes crunching along the dry grass as Jasper approached his friend who’d raised his head to watch. Yes yes, David rolled up to a sitting position, crossing his bruised and green-stained legs as he gave the blonde boy an excited grin. There goes the lanky one, leaning back into the softness of the grass next to the one who he call friend. Two kids just lying in the grass, silently grinning away their cares as they stared up at clouds drifting past through the dry, baking sun. Well. That’s what they usually did for the first few minutes? Reaching that point of knowing each other to where they could comfortably sit together in utter quiet. Just… Taking in that neighborhood nature.

“My parents found out what happened at Camp. They aren’t happy.”

This cut the dead air like a kitchen knife, the news taking David's breath away for a full few seconds before his response. What happened? The bear attacks? The broken bones and horrid agony Jasper had been put through? David didn’t blame them one bit for being upset their son got hurt, but that couldn’t be good for his chances of being with Jasper again in future summers.

O uch.

“Yeah, what’re they gonna do about it?”

“They’re going to sue Cameron Campbell.”

David turned his neck to stare at his friend, finding Jasper's gaze rather intent on the sky ahead of him. In that blue gaze..? Almost bliss, some sort of wistful thinking that children have. Perhaps Jasper was happy with his parents course of actions? David couldn’t tell. All he knew was that he’d support his friend no matter what!

Even if it meant possibly ending the Camp he held dear. His friend's life was more important.. Right? Right.

…. Right.

Either way, Jasper avoided eye contact with David as he sat up, clearing his throat as if he hadn’t just dropped a bomb like that. Sometimes you just have to act like nothing happened in order for everything to be okay? Sometimes. Jasper used that tactic a lot. 

“Your mom got popsicles?”

“... Heck yeah dude, let’s go inside.”

With that agreement? David hopped up, bare feet gently tingling by the tongues of grass blades on the lawn. Holding out his hand to Jasper to help him up, the two were soon walking- linked together towards David’s home. Inside they retreat, Jasper slipping out of David’s grasp for a mere moment to open the creaky wooden door. Sure it was an old house, but a good house? Little lacy curtains lined the windows on the front door, drawn back to allow sunlight in and unlocked to allow two mischievous little boys in. There they go, Jasper kicking off his shoes next to the door and hurrying after David who had nearly slipped into the simplistic kitchen.

Simplistic was certainly the right word to describe it, countertops a gentle polished grey with olive colored walls. Jasper found it mildly amusing, almost every room in David’s home was a different shade of green? A few years ago David even bothered to list off the names of each shade with the eagerness of a child telling santa what they want for christmas. Yup, Jasper stood under the arching entrance to the tile covered room, watching his acquaintance dig through his freezer before pulling out two purple popsicles. He presented them like they were some sort of great treasure.

“Grape? I thought you didn’t-” Jasper was cut off as the icy treat was shoved in his mouth, coughing a bit as he pulled it out with a grin. David only stuck out his tongue before biting down on his own. 

Two kids standing in a kitchen, gnawing away at frozen desserts in near silence- save for the occasional slurp or crunching from the refrigerator. 

It was nice.

Almost reminded them of summer, just a lot happier. Not to mention a lot less bears and injuries. 

They stayed like this for a while, eventually tossing the purple-stained sticks in the garbage and headed back out that lace windowed door. 

Back out to the outside world.

Hand in hand, with the sole destination in mind as bare soles scraped against the hot asphalt. Down the street, take a right, across the road and take the first left before they reached their destination. Nothing more than a small park, but as today it was usually near empty, and gave them plenty of room to goof around without the risk of either one's parents lecturing them on the importance of being careful.

Set up on the squeaky swing sets, David kicked his pale legs feebly as he swung, face turned to Jasper curiously as the other was sitting in the opposite direction- staring right back at him.

No, not at him, past him.

David instinctively turned to see where Jasper was staring, soon facing an open field full of… Well, nothing really. Just grass? Lot’s of grass and a few butterflies. Confused, he turned back to Jasper, who just shook his head slightly and glanced around as if he was trying to ignore something he saw. Did David miss it? Was it something bad?? It worried him. If it was something Jasper was trying to deny, it had to be bad. Jasper believed in everything! Even Aliens and Bigfoot!

“Whatcha see?”

The question seemed to catch Jasper by surprise, who turned his gaze to his friend with almost wide eyes. Almost… fearful? Was Jasper afraid..? This only raised David's worry. 

“Huh? Oh- it’s nothin’ Davey. Just thought I saw someone. Eyes are playing tricks on me.” There was a hint of doubt in his voice, but David got the sense to not press Jasper on this. Maybe he was just remembering what happened back at camp? Remembering the bears and the fall and all that other terrible stuff that happened to him.

Yeesh. Poor Jasper. David reached out to grasp his friends shoulder with a gentle smile. “It’s okay dude. Maybe it’s the heat? We can head back to my place and watch TV or something…”

“That.. That sounds nice. It is pretty hot out here.” Came the response a few moments later, dirt blonde sliding off the swing followed by the camper extraordinaire. There they go, waddling across the painful wood chips and scuffling over the boiling concrete. All the way back they retreat, up inside to David’s living room to hang out under a blanket and marathon good shows. Good shows!

For hours, they stayed at it. Just enjoying their cartoons and sitcoms until David's mother shooed them for dinner and off to bed.

Soon enough they were settling down, pajamas on, teeth brushed, and blanket woven as the two stared off at the far wall of the room. Tiny glow in the dark stars littered the walls and ceiling, bringing gentle green light along with that of the moon filtering through the screen window. Times like this were awful swell? Entangled in bed with a friend, reminded you aren’t alone and comforted as you can nap peacefully together. Yet.. something felt off.

Resting so close, David could practically hear his friends racing heartbeat, noting Jasper’s gaze was focused not on the wall, but the open window.

“.. Is something wrong..?” The quiet voice shattered the iron curtain like glass, Jasper shifting ever so slightly to look David in the eye with a lazy smile. A tired smile.

“I told you homie, it’s nothing. Just go back to sleep, it’s too late for this.”

David didn’t take the opportunity to respond, instead lazily draping an arm over his cohort and letting his eyes flutter closed once more. The sweet embrace of a light hibernation enveloping the two of them soon after. Just two bros, nestled all comfy in bed, snoozing the night away as crickets sang their tiny hearts outs. 

And soon enough the sandman’s effects wore off, gentle sunshine irritating their eyes and waking them from their siesta. 

And Jasper went home.

And that was the last time David ever saw him alive, again.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned.


End file.
